Operation WTF?
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Sequel to Double It! When all the girls go missing, kidnapped by a psycho that wants to rule the worlds and sucks at doing so the Organization has only one option: Find them! Various Pairings. OCs.
1. The Problem

**Chapter Luxkls: The Problem**

Axel woke up on the floor. This wasn't normal, as you might've guessed. Not for _any_ of the Organization members. Except Luxord. So, when he woke up with a splitting headache, Axel concluded he had passed out in a drunken haze. Then, he traced back his memories to find that the Organization had thrown a party the previous night.

And somehow he had gotten drunk. That was odd, since after Roxas showed up, all of the Organization's beverages had to be non-alcoholic. Heh. Luxord must've poured a bottle of rum in the punch bowl again. The poor sucker would be on probation for a month, at best.

Wait. He'd gotten drunk. Does that mean… Axel quickly looked down at himself. No, perfectly clothed. She wasn't there either. She had probably gone to her room to sleep. "It's a damned better place to sleep than the floor." He muttered, popping his back, before starting up towards the bedrooms.

He started down the long white and gray hallway, walking a path he had walked every day since the original fifteen new members had arrived (unless she slept with him in his room and vice versa).

He stopped outside of a room with XIX on the door. With a smile, he knocked. "Xenri?" He called quietly. Nothing. No matter. Axel put a hand on the doorknob—it turned. Axel froze a moment. Xenri _never_ left her door unlocked, even when she was awake and inside. A closer look told him that the wood was chipped in places that it hadn't been before.

Getting more and more worried by the second, Axel pushed the door open, and no one was inside. His emerald eyes widened as the redhead scanned the area. Xenri's sheets were knotted and twisted, unlike normal. Yes, Xenri slept in a 'nest', (she bundled up her sheets like a bird's nest and slept in it) but there was no remnants of that nest.

"Xenri?" He called, a bit louder. Then he asked, to no one in particular, "Where is she?" And that's when he spotted something: a lone piece of paper lying on the mass of blankets and sheets.

The redhead slowly stepped closer to the note. It could be from Xenri, explaining where she was and apologizing for worrying him, or… his eyes scanned the note; only three words were there, but those words tore him apart in despair. He quickly turned back to the Party-Room of Endless Pity—Luxkls, hush!—and started shouting.

"Everybody, wake up! Now! I _am_ not kidding! It's an emergency!" He screeched, adding to his headache as he did so. But this was more important. Far more important.

"Goddammit, Axel." Luxord groaned. "Stop makin' my hangover worse."

Xemnas slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead, and looked at Axel. "What is it, VIII."

"Xenri wasn't in her bed this morning. I found this instead." The pyromaniac handed his Superior the note, tearing his nonexistent heart in half once more as Xemnas read the three words. Words that stung him.

The note was passed through every guy there, and every last one of them gasped. Because of those three words. _"They're mine, bitches."_

* * *

><p>A young blonde opened a pair of acid green eyes, wincing at the throbbing pain in her head. She looked to her right and saw another girl on the floor.<p>

"Raxsah, Raxsah! Wake up!" The small red-haired girl opened her eyes and frowned, her hand feeling around for her glasses and finding them and bringing them up to her face.

"Kylixant? Where are we?"

Kylixant shrugged. "I have no idea." The two then noticed everyone else sprawled across the floor.

The two girls went around, waking everybody up in a matter of minutes.

Nijx seemed the most scared. "Where are we?" Dynilexs noticed the young girl shaking and quickly moved over to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders very comfortingly.

"Wait a minute…" Xemria said, looking around. "We're all girls! I think. Is _every_ girl here?"

"No." Raxsah was quick to respond. "Larxy's not here."

"Neither is Axav. Or Kuxira." Clairex added. Sure, she was normally bitchy by now, but her fear overpowered her usual grumpiness.

"Melixssa's not here either. And Nexitala's gone too!" Torexalceh noticed.

"Hang on." Xenri said. "Head count." She quickly counted sixteen. "Sixteen? Who else is here?"

"Ugh. What's with all the shouting?" And then, one last person showed up.

"Mar-Mar?" Xenri asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Marluxia yelled. "Um, where exactly _is_ here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Nexark gasped. "Someone's coming!"

* * *

><p>"'They're mine?' Who are?" Timex asked.<p>

"Well, where are the girls?"

"Over here!" Five girls walked up. Nexitala, Larxene, Melixssa, Kuxira, and Axav.

"All right! Everyone stay still! I am doing a head count!" Zexion yelled. After he was done, he quickly checked the numbers. "Okay. So, all the girls are missing except these five… and one other."

"Where's Marly?" Larxene asked. "Marly?"

"Why would they take him?" Axel asked aloud.

"They probably thought he was a girl too." Xemichal said.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ladies." A young man with spiky red hair and yellow eyes said as his entered the room. "I'm pleased to see your all awake. I am Savtixan, the most evil person alive, and with the help of all you girls, I WILL RULE THE WORLDS!" Behind him, in a window that the authoress magically made appear out of nowhere, lightning flashed, and the window disappeared.. Marluxia raised his hand. "Yes, pinky?"<p>

"Uh, I'm not a girl. Can I go home?"

Savtixan rolled his eyes. "You're excused." Marluxia ducked out of the door and promptly summoned a Corridor, returning to the castle.

"So, Ladies, with your help, I WILL RULE THE WORLDS!" The window reappeared, the lightning flashed, and the window was gone again. "Because I have a plan. An evil plan. A plan so evil, you won't believe it!"

Xemnas looked at the half-empty (he angsts, so it _must_ be half-empty) Room Where Nothing Gathers. "Friends, a crisis has befallen us. All but five girls have been kidnapped, along with XI. And thus, I am creating 'Operation WTF?'."

"WTF?" They all asked, and then burst out laughing.

"It stands for Where Are the Females." Xemnas hissed, twitching. "Anyway, along with your usual missions, you will also be searching for the girls. Understand?" He was met with nods. "Then you all are dismissed!"

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: Operation WTF? is here!<em>

_Kylixant: Who's Savtixan? Who's his Somebody?_

_Destiny: You'll see (if you haven't figured it out yet). But the personalities between the two are waaaay different._

_Marluxia: And what was with that window?_

_Destiny: Dramatic Effect._

_Xenri: Review, everyone!_


	2. Settling In and Distress

_**Chapter Khanx: Settling In and Distress**_

"Guys! Guys!" All eyes in the Grey Area turned to see a certain pink-haired man run in, panting and leaning against the wall for support.

"Marluxia?" All the guys quickly dashed over to him, quickly grilling him for information. "What happened? Are all the girls okay?" Xigbar asked.

"They're fine. For now."

"For now?" Zexion asked, his hand clenching into a tight fist and his fingernails digging into his palm. "What do you mean, 'For now'?"

"Aw, never mind that." Demyx interjected before Marluxia could respond. "You were with the girls, right? So where are they? We can tell the Superior and go and get them." Most of the boys were amazed that Demyx was actually willing to go into what was basically a war zone.

"Uh…" All the figures gathered around him leaned closer to the pink-head, and Marluxia sweat dropped. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Don't know?" It was Axel, getting angry. "How could you not know?"

"He let me go, and I got out of there as fast as I could." Marluxia said.

"You didn't even think to look around or anything? Without you knowing the basic area, you can't even Corridor there!" Axel was glaring daggers into Marluxia and there were flickers of embers running down his arms and across his fingers. "Look, Marluxia, you don't have a girlfriend or sister. You don't have to worry about anybody. But my girlfriend _and_ my sister are over in a place we don't know! I don't know if they're okay, or if they're even alive at this point!"

Axel felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Roxas. After a quick glance from the blond, the temperamental redhead backed down. The blond asked his question. "When you say, 'He let me go', who is 'He'?"

"I'm actually not completely sure. He's a Nobody named Savtixan. He says he's got an 'evil plan'," he did finger quotes as he spoke, "but it really doesn't seem like he can execute said plan."

"Savtixan… Savtixan…" Zexion muttered. Nobody really paid him any mind, since he was really good at anagrams. Finally, the bookworm sighed. "I honestly have no clue who in all the worlds that could be."

Everyone's face fell. "So basically, we're still at the same place we were last time, huh?" Roxas said what everyone was thinking.

"I swear, if that guy lays one hand on Xenri…" Flames flickered in Axel's green eyes as he growled the threat.

"Whoa, Ax. Calm down." Demyx said, and the redhead backed off again.

"Besides, Xenri's a strong girl." Roxas pointed out. "It doesn't matter what she's up against. Worse case scenario, she spits on him."

* * *

><p>"I swear if he gets within three feet from me, I'll spit on him." Xenri hissed as the girls walked down one of the long hallways in this… the girls could only call it a castle.<p>

"I wonder if Marluxia looked around enough to be able to Corridor back here." Nijx said softly, still clinging to Dynilexs's arm.

"I hope so." Addixem murmured.

Xenri sighed and looked at the other girls. "Well… Marluxia seemed rather freaked out… and when that happens, he can be a bit… like Demyx…"

"You mean as in, 'Run, run away!'?" Raxsah asked. Xenri nodded.

Clairex huffed. "Great. We're screwed."

"Umm, guys?" Luxkls got their attention. "Why don't we just Corridor out?"

"You honestly think you can escape me?" All the girls jumped, gasping as Savtixan literally walked out of their shadows. "I control Shadow." He said with a creepy, possessive grin on his face. "I can see anything you do. You won't escape without my allowing it." He stepped back into their shadows. "Now, go to your rooms like good little girls and I'll see you all tomorrow." He literally disappeared into the shadows and the girls were alone again.

"Well, there goes that idea." Ularxa sighed as they shuffled down the hallway. "Unfortunately."

"Man, I hope those boys figure something out to get us back home." Kylixant muttered, looking at the other girls.

"I wanna go home." All eyes turned to Dynilexs, who seemed honestly distressed. "I miss my bed, and my brother, and the rooms' names we'd always mock… and Cholanxis."

At that moment, they reached the four bedrooms. "So, we divvy them up with four to a room."

Clairex grabbed Ruex's, Zepheix's, and Nexark's arms and pretty much dragged them into one of the rooms. The rest of the girls sweat dropped, and started to claim other roommates. Addixem and Ularxa quickly grouped up with Dynilexs and Nijx (who still was clutching Dynilexs's arm with the older girl swearing all circulation in that arm was cut off) and the four chose a room. Xenri met up with Xion, Kylixant, and Raxsah and they chose a room. The four remaining, Xemria, Luxkls, Naminé, and Torexalceh, shrugged and entered the last room.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1: Clairex, Ruex, Zepheix, and Nexark<strong>

"Okay, so this is our room, then." Clairex announced to the other three, dumping them on the floor in a messed-up heap.

"Why us?" Nexark asked.

"If I room with anyone else, I'll end up strangling them." Clairex said darkly.

"Well, you know…" Ruex said. "Not to sound morbid or anything, but that might be better than what's going to happen."

The four quieted, thinking about Ruex's words. "Kingdom Hearts, I hope not." Zepheix murmured.

"I guess all we can do is try to get some sleep and hope we don't die tomorrow." Nexark murmured and the four started to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 2: Dynilexs, Addixem, Ularxa, Nijx<strong>

"Ew! Holy Kingdom Hearts, what is this doing here?" All eyes turned to Ularxa, who then proceeded to pull out a dress with an impossibly low v-neck, and a skirt that seemed to be about half an inch long.

"What in the name of all things good is that?" Dynilexs gasped, shielding Nijx's eyes so she wouldn't see it.

"A dress for a whore." Two sets of eyes widened and looked at the last girl, Addixem. "What? That's what it is."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Ularxa said.

"Um… can I look now?" Nijx asked, squirming lightly in Dynilexs's hold.

"Ula, trash it." Ularxa didn't need any further prompting and quickly stuffed the dress down into the garbage bin. Dynilexs released Nijx, who then plopped on one of the double beds. Dynilexs sighed in relief and rubbed her arm, restarting the circulation.

"I guess we should try to get some sleep." Addixem suggested. Dynilexs quickly shed her cloak, leaving her in a black spaghetti-strap top and comfortable black shorts. She crawled into bed beside Nijx and pulled the covers over her. She was out like a light.

Nijx quickly shed the cloak, leaving her in a t-shirt and black jeans. She took off the jeans and slowly reclined back in her bed.

Addixem and Ularxa got into their bed too, and slowly, the four drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 3: Xion, Xenri, Kylixant, Raxsah<strong>

"He's probably worried sick about us, you know." Xenri said to Kylixant as they stripped of their uncomfortable clothing.

"Yeah. I'd be surprised if someone's not in the ER right about now." The blonde replied.

"You guys talking about Axel?" Raxsah asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried about him." Xenri replied, crawling into the bed she was to share with Xion. "You know how his temper can be; and whenever I'm not there…"

"It skyrockets." Xion finished, sliding under the covers beside the dark-haired girl.

"Precisely." Xenri said, nodding.

Kylixant looked nervously at her shadow. "It seems like he'll pop in at any moment." She murmured warily. "No nightlight?"

"There's not one in here." Raxsah pointed out, setting her glasses on the nightstand. "We should try to get some sleep, at least."

And those four slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 4: Xemria, Torexalceh, Naminé, Luxkls<strong>

"I miss the Castle." Naminé murmured and sat on the bed, looking down at her lap. Luxkls quickly walked over to the blonde and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Either we'll find a way out of this hellhole, or those guys are gonna come over and get us. You'll see. We won't stay long."

"No point in moping about it either." Torexalceh said, her voice still having a light cheer in it. "Might as well make the most with what we have."

"You're still so cheerful, Tore." Xemria noted with a light chuckle. "And it rubs off. But like you said, there's not really any point in moping and whining, so… let's get some rest. We can worry about this more in the morning." The four girls divvyed up the beds with Xemria and Naminé in one and Luxkls and Torexalceh in the other. And with that, all the girls fell into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: I would've gotten this out last week, but I was skiing and I fell and… Vexen, physics lesson!<em>

_Vexen: You see, children, inertia is the tendency of an object in motion or rest to stay in motion or rest. When you trip, your inertia is the reason you fall over and face plant on the concrete. Now, Destiny was skiing and she toppled over backwards and hit her head. She _was_ wearing a helmet, but the inertia of her brain (yes, the brain _can_ move around in the head) carried it so it hit the sides of her skull, causing what is known as a concussion._

_Destiny: So, I was banned from reading, writing, video games, TV… all the fun stuff. I'm better now, but I can't do anything too athletic or fall and hit my head again… but I'm writing now! So… yeah. Review. _


End file.
